The Forrgoten Story
by Kuzo kun
Summary: WE all know Maximum s story, but what ever happened to the foregoten member of the flock? First story, so please review. This is a Maximum Ride-Twilght crossover. Rated-T for violence, language, and for what might happen lateron.
1. Prolouge

**Hey readers, Kuzo kun here. This is the prolog to (hopefully a long) a fanfic, my **

**First, so I would like you to review and stuff. **

**Anyways, the horrid Disclaimer: **

I don't own Max, Fang, Igg, or any of the other Max Ride/ Twilight, but I do own The Hunter, Daniel and his Flock.

Any ways, enjoy,

_Daniel's POV_

I turned my head to see the flock (I'll explain later) sleeping inside their cages (more on that later) on the aisle across from me. I sat up as much as I could in my tiny cage, stupid white coats, not letting me have a freakin bed or at least a pillow but no. Well I decided to take in my surroundings; I (Daniel) am inside a large sized dog crate. To my left, was a blonde girl (Maximum) sleeping in a small ball with her left arm on her forehead. The right was a strawberry—blond boy who was taller than I (5 foot 9). Pour Iggy, two days ago they "enhanced" his night vision and it worked so well, because now he's blind. In front of me was two kids shoved into one crate, both Angel and Gazzy (the only blood relation in our family) were sleeping practically on top of one another. The sight sickened me, to see their blonde heads so squished together just to fit. Behind me I heard something groan. "Like what time is it? Who all is awake? Daniel I'm hungry." Nudge said. I love Nudge, but when she's in her hyper mouth mode, all I want is the greatest invention of all time: duck tape. In front of Fang was another cage with long black hair. "Nudge, it's to early to talk" Fang said and rolled back over. Okay her is the age order, I (Daniel) am 13 years old and long brown hair is always in my eyes. Max, Fang, and Iggy are all nine. Nudge is six, the Gasman is three, and Angel is only one year old. We live in the most, how to put it? Unusual, yeah the most unusual place on the whole danm planet: the School. Oh you haven't heard of it? Well it's where all the bad kids go to get tuned into mutant freaks with wings or turn into wolf men, so those of you who aren't very nice to your parents, you best shape up or I might have some new friends. But seriously, this crazy lab/prison where we, the flock, were born and turned into winged freaks by sadistic psychopaths called white coats (scientists who work for the school). The prison guards/ executioners are Erasers (half man, half wolf all monster) are always looking for a meal and it just so happens that we're the main course. So there you go, my life in the nutshell. Well, back to real life. Two white coats and four Erasers came into the room. "What is that smell." I said as an Eraser walked past my crate. "Is it a fat wolf boy or a ugly white coat I wonder?" The dog punched the cage almost knocking it over.

The flea-infested mutt uttered a curse or three. " Calm down, Raz. Remember what I told you? If he doesn't cooperate, you can?" Jeb, head of all the white coats at the School, said. "I can kill him." Raz finished. "Well, I guess you can teach an old dog new tricks." I said earning myself another shove from Raz.

"Shall you cooperate or can we just take this outside?" Jeb asked. " Well, Raz, you better be up to par or you will finally learn a lesson." The flock showed various whoops and cheers.

A minute and a ride on a little trolley or so later, and we arrived at the courtyard in the back of the school so it would look like a regular school or a factory from the air. Raz picked up the lead pipe that was been broken for weeks. A gross brown liquid leaked from where the pipe was removed. "Gross" Nudge cried. I turned to her and looked over my shoulder towards the power box that gave power to the whole complex. She got what I wanted done.

"Ladies first." I called across to the wolf. "Alright then go." He replied. I spun around to pick up the small golf club that was on the ground. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Nudge lead Iggy over to the power box that was designated for the electric fence. Raz and I charged towards each other and we both swung. The weapons collided and the vibrations shot up my arm hurt but I was far too busy to have a conversation with my old friend Mr. Pain. He shot a booted foot towards my leg and I countered by jumping. Raz swung the pipe as I jumped; he struck me in the face. I fell backwards, and began to fall, but caught myself on the row of cages next to me. Then the brute went even crazier. He swung the pipe all around, but to no avail. Using my bird kid speed, I dipped and dodged all the swings. Now I was on the offensive. My club zinged through the air first time he blocked second I narrowly missed his hairy Eraser head. The third time however, hit him in the gut. His breath left in a whoosh. Then I through the club at him after he hit the ground. I proceeded to kick and punch him, blood shot from his mouth to the ground with every hit that landed against him.

Dog boy was a mess. He rolled onto his back when I spat on his face. I think he went to get up so I stomped on his head so hard he fell into the deepest part of unconsciousness I would ever put a thing into. Next thing on my agenda was to get the flock outta here. I just hope Igg could deal with the fence. I ran straight forward, across sleepin beauty, and jumped up on to the fence. Thank God, no electrical shock hit me off the fence. I heard some shouting of profanities that my lawyers would sew me for if I mentioned them in this story. I reached the top and stopped. " Well I can't say this isn't going to be a remember able experience you sons of bitches." I shouted. I saw Erasers running for guns but that's not what made me confused. Jeb was giving me a thumbs up and yelling, "Good job my boy. See you in a few years." The next thing I knew, a pain worse than any I had ever felt like fire, shot threw my arm.

The sudden movement from the weapon made me rock off the fence. I smiled, the wind felt awesome. My hair wiped my face. I decided to do the unthinkable; I shot my wings out and tried to catch an air current. After a few beats of my magnificent black wings, I rose up to the ledge where I had fallen from and thought _Hey, why not give these jerks a good by present._ I stuck up my two middle fingers and yelled "Twirla." I lost altitude quickly, because I forgot to flap. I turned around so I was heading for the rising sun when I felt another bullet pierce my wing then the trees got big reallllllllllllllllllly fast! Then it all went black.

I hope you all enjoyed that. Well PEASE, and I mean, PPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 1: Birds, Hoods and Chicago

**Chapter 1: Birds, hoods, and Chicago. **

**Yo, Kuz here, and I have only received ONE review. Not bad but I might need more to keep goin. Well this one might be hard to follow, because of a time jump and lots of flashbacks. Well, enjoy fellow readers and writers.**

**Daniels POV**

Five years later.

A rough bass line drifted into my sleep. The five eighth notes were strummed again, and again only lower with each passing time. Again only along with the five eighth notes, two more followed after. **(Look up the song '25 or 6 to 4' by Chicago on Youtube; it will most likely be there.) **I looked at the clock that was making the song come to life when the singer came in and sang "Waiting for the break of day." I got up rubbed my eyes, and walked over to the clock. I sang with the radio "Searchin for somthin to say." I tuned the alarm to "off" and decided to go into the kitchen and see who all was awake. As I made my way over the little window over by the hall, I recalled how Sam found this cool place.

Two years earlier.

Myself, Riu, and Sam were doing a little recon in the early morning, before dawn. When out of the corner of my eye I saw something that resembled a-

"Look!" shouted Sam. "A house." Sure enough there was indeed a house. But, why did the currents move on their own? A loud crack was heard, the glass window exploded outward, then Riu staggered and began to fall down.

"Sam," I shouted already running for the window. "get Riu." By the time the second bang had gone off, I had taken cover behind a large coastal red wood, Sam had dragged the unconscious Riu to the shelter of a crashed car. The bullet struck the bark of the tree. I heard the bolt slide back, but I needed more knowledge of the enemy, so I can be sure that I'm not running at the end of the bayonet. So I looked for a large stone or branch that I can through from cover to give me just one minute so I can-

Crash! A second window, on the second floor, exploded outward littering the soil below with the remains. I scooped up a hand full of dirt and yelled to Sam, "Get the gun ready. Festlegun der Deckung Feuer." She gave no sign of hearing me, like I had always told her to. I through the dirt up and bullets were shot into the cloud. _Perfect._ I thought as the striper magazines were being emptied into the dirt. _Now they have to reload, giving me the chance to get my luger. _I pulled out the pistol from my ankle holster. This gun was old, dating back to the first World War. It had the ability to fire a .9 millimeter round with semi-automatic firing capacities. This magazine could hold 20 rounds, more than enough to deal with these 1.0's(The original Eraser. Always furry, always angry, complete failures.) Sam made her move. She rose and began to fire the AK-47 up at the upper story window to hit or make the dog go into cover. I heard a howl of pain then a shriek and a thud. That's when I stood and made four shots. First, at the upper window to make it look as if I didn't know he was there. Then as he came out of hiding, the other three bullets struck the monster in the chest and skull. No cry came from this one; he just rolled out the window.

I tried to stop the adrenaline from making my breathing so ragged, but failed. I tuned to Sam to see if she was okay to keep going. I walked back to the car and took a look. A huge smile was present on her face, odd. "You know," I said as I put the gun back in the place it belongs. "Usually after one helps kill two people, and a friend is bleeding, they aren't smiling like its Christmas morning and they got just what they want." I finished with a jester towards where Riu—was no longer sitting. Panic began to course through me until Sam said, "Calm down Danny boy." She said just to piss me off, "he's over there." She finished with a wink. I looked to the spot where she pointed to find Riu washing his cloths in a small gurgling steam. I ran to only to find him hold up—"Want some soup?" he asked holding up a can of Campbell tomato soup with a large bullet hole going only into the first hole of the can. I threw a swing only to hit the air.

"You got me all worked up over a can!" I was PO ed. Then we all heard a moan. We all whipped out our weapons. Me and the luger, Sam and the AK-47, and Riu with the Panzer Faust (One shot anti armor weapon.). We carefully made our way back to where the house, to find two bodies. One tried to crawl to his riffle as we were walking up to him.

"I surrender. I quit." The Eraser who had fallen out the second story window slurred. "I will even tell you where my other men are at. Deal? Just let me bleed out."

I had an idea. "Deal." I replied after I the riffles with bayonets and side arms away from the dead and the ground.

"There." He pointed over to a small garage with a steel door and lock. "Keys. To open door. We ar—we were 10 strong, but now eight."

"Thanks." I said "but you know the policy, no prisoners." I spun and stuck him with the blade on the end of the Mauser (WWI German bolt action riffle.). With a quick sucking in of air he had passed on. "Riu, I'll open the door, you fire the rocket into the garage. Sam will then open a can of death with the machine gun." The two of them gave me nods of understanding. Then we stalked over to the door. Sam put her ear to the door and gave a thumbs up, and I pushed the keys into the slot and turned them. The moment the door was raised an inch, an engine from inside revved and instantly I threw the door up and dove out of the way to barely dodge a black truck fly out of the building, scraping the door. I rose to fall back down as I saw the Panzer Faust sail from the launcher in Riu's hands. The projectile slammed into the side of the truck and exploded causing the flaming vehicle to tip and the now burning wolf men tried to make a run but to no help. At once, we all shot the guns and ended the foes. "Well, we have a place to call home." Sam said and we all slapped high fives.

Present day.

I was drawn back to reality by my sudden awareness of the time. Mainly because of the clock striking 4:00 am. I sighed, _well,_ I thought as I opened the front door. _Time to feed the flock._

I took a quick running start then jumped and snapped out my massive wings and was airborne. My wings are the biggest I've ever seen, a huge 15 foot wingspan. The wings are colored black with red tips so it looks as if they are bleeding. In the early morning sky, not a single creature was seen for miles around.

Our house was in Northern-Western Canada, just above the border with Washington State. The forests here were some of the oldest in the world, and one of the few with real Coastal Red woods. The trees can grow to be the tallest in the world. Another factor is that the trees are almost immune to fire, because of their thick bark and high branches.

After a few minutes of flying, I landed atop one of these massive trees to check my heading. I had just touched down when I saw something very unusual, even for my life. A man in an all black body suit and robes hood boots you name it, was falling from the sky. Only that wasn't the odd part. The odd part was he just appeared out of nowhere. I was staring right where he appeared and now was plummeting toward the ground at dangerous speeds, even for us avian human kids.

So me being all about the protection of mankind, I leaped off the branch and started after him. I was rocketing towards the place we would collide at around 254 miles per hour when he turned so his feet would hit first and just stopped as he touched down. Even a mutant freak with all the stuff I've been through, I was still so shocked I almost slammed into the guy. That is if he hadn't simply turned and looked at me through his veil. All he did was raise one open gloved hand and I was frozen in mid air.

"Do my eyes deceive me?" The man in the Hood said while holding me in place. I couldn't even talk, but if I could, I would have said. "If you see a bird kid with wings come barreling out of the sky and now stuck in place, than no, your eyes don't deceive you." But I can't. "He could be useful to my." He paused, looked off into the woods and was gone. Not like he ran off into the forest, but just vanished. Suddenly, the force holding me 15 feet in the air was no longer there and I fell onto the ground ass first.

After a few minutes of nothing, I decided to go get an answer to the major question I had at the moment: Who the hell was that?!? At the time I could think of only one family who could help me with the situation I was in. Look out Forks, here I come.

Forks Washington, population: 3221 people, a perfect place for a large coven of vampires to hide. Some of you may be wondering why am I going to a town that has blood-sucking monsters. Well I trust the Cullens with my life, and so does the rest of my flock. I remember the first time I saw them.

Two years ago.

I was scouting the town of Forks to see if there were any threats in the area. This was my last stop then I would head home. I didn't think that a city of 3000 people would be a threat, unless they were all armed and some sort of mutant freaks that can fly faster than us, THEN we would be in trouble, maybe. So after half an hour of searching the town I decided to search the high school for anything out of the ordinary for a regular high school. The school was rather large for only a couple hundred students attending it. Today was Friday so I figured that most kids would ditch and have a three-day weekend. Most of the classes were very complicated for a bird kid who has never been to school, like: Bio, Algebra, and my favorite, human anatomy. So I was being my uber sneaky self until, "Hello." A girl with short spiky hair said from behind me. "I knew I would find you here." She continued. She was almost bouncing up and down as she spoke.

"My name is Alice Cullen." _Man,_ I thought as she put her hand out to shake. I took it but almost jumped at how cold and rock hard it was. _This chick is weird._ "You don't go to school here." She said as a fact instead of question. "How come Edward doesn't get anything from you? Have you met the rest of my family? What's your name? Why are you sneaking around? Why is a gun attached to your leg?" _How does she know about the luger? What does she mean by Edward cant get a thing from me? _I thought as she began to smile even wider. "Don't worry. I see us becoming good friends very soon." She said as the bell rang for class to start. Still holding my hand in that vice grip hold of hers, she began to walk towards a building titled 'office'. "Do you want to go to class today with me? You know as an observer? Of course I will have to take you to the office and have you fill out the campus guest pass or you could--."

"My name is Daniel. I would love to attend a day at your school. Don't bring up the gun. No I haven't met the family. Who is Edward and what does he want to get from me?" I interrupted as she looked as if she would pass out from lack of air. So I tried to open the door for her but she threw the door open before my hand got there. She did most of the work for the paper work while I just looked around in place. Nope, no weapons to be used against me. After I signed the code of contact, she dragged me off to her first class of the day, Advanced Placement English 11.

"Class," the very stout teacher said as we entered. " We have a guest who might go here. Please give a warm welcome to Daniel Ride." The class erupted into various levels of cheers. "We have a seat open next to Eric." A kid in the back waved and I sat next to him.

After English was geometry, then French, P.E, break, Physiology, than lunch. Alice took me by the arm to the very back of the room where four other people were sitting, talking, anything but eating the food on the trays before them. "Every one," Alice said when we arrived at the table. "This is Daniel Ride, the one from my you know." She lowered her voice as she continued with her sentence.

"So you're the um bird kid." The big guy said as he flexed his biceps. _How the hell does he know this?_

"That's Emmet." Alice said as she pointed to the big guy who had just spoken. "The other guy is Jasper. And the girl is Rosealie. And Edward is the guy who is sitting with Bella." She pointed to each person as she spoke. Jasper looked like he was in a lot of pain, Rose looked so beautiful, and Emmet looks like he might be a threat. Then all of a sudden a rush of air came up from behind me. I spun around to see Edward right in my face with Bella right behind him.

"How come I can't get a thing from you?" Edward said. "What are you talking about?" I said as he was saying "Meat us at the house on the hill. You will see it." He spun around and left as the rest of the family followed.

After that I decided that I had enough of school and I would go cheek out this house. I snuck out during the switching of classes and took off as soon as the coast was clear. Only took one minute to find the Godzilla sized house and land deep enough in the woods so I wouldn't be seen if any one was inside the house.

I looked in one of the windows on the first floor to see if anyone was inside. Nothin. So I carefully made my way over to the door and before I could open the door "Come inside, before it rains." Called a mans voice. I slowly opened the door to find two people coming down a death trap of a staircase hand in hand. I walked in and closed the door behind me but made sure it would open again if I needed it to. "Well sit down." The man called as soon as the door had been closed. I sat at the nearest seat. "So in case Edward hasn't told you already," the woman said with a grin of some sharp teeth. "We aren't like everyone else."

"Really!" I said sarcastically "I never would have guessed." They laughed and smiled warmly, much nicer than Edward was. "Well that's because we are vampires." They said at the same time.

"Well, in case Alice hasn't figured out." I said as I stood and slide off the Metallica hoodie I was wearing. I don't know why, but I trusted these people with my life. Slowly I extended my dark wings to show them. After that, we told each other a lot of stories and how it all happened.

Present day.

There you have it, any way, I made my way to the ever-beautiful house of the vampires. As I go to ring the bell a voice calls from inside. "Come in Daniel, before you catch a cold." Carlisle called. I walked in and received hugs and handshakes from the various members of the house. That's when I told them of the man who had fallen from the sky. Carlisle rubbed his chin and said, " He was wearing an all black hood and cloak you said?" I nodded. He got up and walked into the kitchen. He returned holding a book of sorts. "Does he look like this?" he asked as he pointed to a picture of a group of eighteen people, all of which were wearing the black ensemble with hoods. The one he pointed at was standing in the lower corner of the photo holding out an out stretched hand. The way he looked was an exact image of what he looked like this morning.

I nodded. "Stay away from him." Carlisle said as he rose to return the book. "He is very powerful and his mental stability is questionable." He added. I said my good byes and took to the sky once more.

After a good thirty minutes of flight I had arrived back home. I used my key to open the front door. Once I had entered the house, I was aware of someone watching me. I turned to see Kristen sitting at the dining room table staring at me. "Did you forget something?" That's when it occurred that the time was 6:30 A:M.

"Crap!" I shouted as it hit me. "The food!" I tuned around and almost ran into the door. I shoved the door out of the way and tried to run but a wicked looking knife struck the ground before my feet. I looked in the direction of where the knife came from to see the hooded man from this morning off in the distance standing atop the tallest red wood staring right at me. The next thing I new, he was next to me with a sword at my throat. "You can not fight, what you can not catch." the hooded man said as he made his move.

I hope you all enjoyed that. Now I will explain most of what happened next time, or the time after.

**Well later,**

**Kuzo Kun.**


	3. Chapter 2: The Other Side of the Hood

Chapter 2: The other side of the Hood

**Yo, Kuzo Kun here, just here with another chapter that might be just a tad bit on the discombobulating side, but if you understood the last chapter, this one will be so much easier to follow. Also, either this chapter or one to follow you will find out who the mysterious cloaked figure is! So this chapter it is going to be from a different charter's POV. Anytime you see this '!!!' or '' or this '???' or any combination of three symbols of one kind means it is a name I don't want you to know. Lastly, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**??? POV**

It was dark outside. Perfect weather for moving forward with our plans for the new Black Hand Base in Washington, near the gateway to our world. In case you're wondering what the Black Hand is and what gateway well hold on and I'll tell you in a minute or so. The Black Hand is … Well I can't tell you about us. The gateway is a- …. No, I suppose I cant tell you that either. Morai-- … Definitely not gonna tell you about THAT! Well I might be able to explain everything on a later date. Well anyways, the last thing I remember was

4:12 a:m

My eyes were closed, but I knew exactly what was happening. I was falling fast, too fast. I opened my dark eyes to see the world rushing past my eyes, and whoever is afraid of heights; you probably would be so terrified, that you wouldn't even react. Well I looked and didn't see a soul around, so I decided to use magic. First step was to turn around. I rolled over and thought about stopping and pretty soon I was going so slow that a old lady with a shopping cart would be moving faster than myself. I touched the dirt but would have taken off for the rendezvous location at the High School, but I noticed a presence, one of which was powerful and one that couldn't be read. Odd, my telepathic powers surpass everyone else, how could some wandering child be immune. That's when I realized that the force was heading straight toward me. I thought _why not scare the life out of this thing, I mean it would be kind of funny. _So I spun to hold the attacker in his path. Where had this punk come fr—I saw the most unusual thing. This kid has wings! This kid should be in the Black Hand with us. I must have him! Not like gay kind, but the kind of like you want a Christmas present. He will join me or die! Words left my mouth but I didn't hear them. For I was too busy thinking of ways to force him to join us. Black mail? No, I don't know a thing about him. Kidnap combined with brain washing drugs? He might be resistant and we are almost out. Hold a loved one captive while he does our work? Yeah, most probable. !!! called telepathically for us to come, so I left my future prize to ponder on what has happened. Running at my average speed of 75 miles per hour through the forest easily dipping and dodging the oncoming trees with time to spare. I past a clearing with two people that I recognized, but I didn't know they were dating. I decided to go talk to the Cullen and Miss Swan. I silently stopped behind a tree and waited to see if Edward would be able to catch me sneaking up on him.

Slowly, ever so slowly, I crept toward the unaware couple. Ed was wearing the usual button up shirt, while Bella wore a regular shirt with a hoodie over the top. As I began to move closer I heard Edward call "I know you are there, ???. You can come on out whenever you are ready to give up." _Dam! He has indeed gotten better._ I thought as I slowly marched out of the cover of the trees. Most of you might be thinking 'Why don't you want a vampire in the Black Hand instead of a kid with wings?' because, I already have a vampire in my ranks, and a whole nation of them at my disposal. So I don't believe that any more vampires are necessary.

"Yo, how are things going in this minuscule town that you call home?" I called across the clearing as I walked closer and closer.

"Hello Pha-." Bella stopped in mid sentence realizing that Edward might not know who I am. _Good girl. _Unlike Edward, I can't get a thing from the girl. Well I thought I might have to ask about the mighty bird boy.

"Curious, do you know who the kid with wings is? The black wings." I asked with a new sense of interest in my voice. Worried looks crossed their faces. They shot each other identical looks, and then back to me.

"Well… why don't you go ask Carlisle about him and his family. He migh-."

"What! There are more of them?" I interrupted. So, looks like I don't have to go to Dr. C. after all. So now it is around 6:20 ish and I was starving, so !!! could wait for me for another hour or so. I know, I know, I'm the world's biggest procrastinator, of all time. PERIOD! Well anyways, food time.

I departed from the vampire and his future mate in search of food. You know how in all the action anime stories, the character runs up the side of a building or wall? Well it is very fun and easy to do. All it takes is a little balance and the right level of energy pushed out from your feet. Well anyway, so I run up the side of the tree all the way to the top. You know what I see when I get there? The bird boy! He runs into the house and starts talking to someone. I readied my knives for combat, threw one as he turned around to take off. Then I used the greatest of my powers. _Wisp_, this allows me to sort of teleport form one place to another at my whim. It's really cool. So you know where I went? Right beside him, of course. In the process of getting there, I whipped out Deathing. Deathing is a magnificent broad sword with a blade made of solid diamond. The hilt is a stunning onyx colored stone that is indestructible. Two dragon fangs point forward working as the blades guard. Two more identical fangs are on the opposite end of the hilt. Yes dragons are indeed real; you just need to know where to look.

"You can not fight, what you can not catch." I said in hopes of lowering the kid's moral. I swung the blade just as I heard a crack of a gun and saw a booted foot coming towards my head. I jumped back just as the dirt beneath my feet flew everywhere. I was beginning to be aware of how many of these kids there were. The one I wanted, a crazed chick with a shotgun, two on the roof with riffles, and one smaller black kid with a –BOOM!

The ground behind me exploded with the black kid's mortar. Then this Asian guy came out with a SEMI TRUCK, ABOVE his head! Something is more special about these kids than they appear to be. Well the prize was up front swing his fists, feet, anything he could get. I was having problems blocking his blows. BOOM! CRASH! Another mortar shell crashed into a wrecked truck. Glass flew everywhere; shards of steel flew past my blade. The next thing I knew, a fist crashed into my masked face. I sailed into a nearby elm, and then the semi came crashing down on me with so much force that it crushed around me. Good thing that the windshield was broken, for if it weren't, I most likely would be with my mom. I heard cheers on the other side of the steel and they thought the fight was over. Oh it isn't. Not by a long shot.

**So there you go. Another chapter, another side of the story. Well everyone, please, please. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 3: The Battle Rages on

Chapter 3: The Battle Rages On

Yo, Kuzo Kun here, I rather disappointed in those of you who aren't reviewing, but those of you who are, Good job, and keep up the good work. Well back to Daniel's POV, starting from the beginning of the battle, to the end. Enjoy and REVIEW, or I'll rip out your intestines and strangle you with them. If you don't review quickly, I will be inclined to rip out your intestines and strangle you with them. Anyways.

**XXX**

**Daniel's POV**

The wicked blade came slicing toward my throat at the same instant that a loud crack sounded from behind me. I shot my foot at his blade hoping that it would hack right through to me. He threw himself into the air as the shell from the gun struck the ground and my boot would have struck the sword. I saw Kristen cock the shotgun for another round, Lexie and Sylvan, the twins, on the roof with the mausers, Hexus had his hands on the mor-

BOOM! A mortar shell went off and I went the offensive, and so did Riu, me and my fists, and Riu with the truck. I know that you all probably are thinking that 'How does a young kid carry a semi truck around while he runs?' Well, we all sort of have little powers or skills that we sort of get as we go along, another great thing in our little bird freak package. BOOM! The mortar struck a totaled truck and metal spewed about. My fist made contact with the hooded creeper. Riu jumped into the air and slammed the vehicle atop the man. The sickening crash of glass, exploding outward, the groan of thick steel crushing down, and around the assailant. After a few moments of absolute silence, we believed the man to be dead. I heard cheers of joy as I turned to see Lexie and Sylvan hop off the roof and dash toward me. Then Hexus stood up and removed his ear protection and gave a huge smile. Riu just stared at the wreckage as if he half expected the man to come out of the steel tomb. Kristen, my girl, ran up and kissed the side of my cheek. I reached over to give her a kiss when—

"Good show, good show," said an already far to familiar voice half mocking, half complimenting our success. I spun to see him perched atop a large Douglas fur.

"But, this is just the prolog on your path to the gates of oblivion." Said a voice from the rear. I turned to see the man leaning on the wall. I kept my eye on him while Kris kept a lookout on the tree lover.

"Now, lets see how you all far fighting on multiple fronts." Said another man at the base of the wrecked car. Then, almost instantly, my arms were forced to their sides and a wicked blade at my throat. My eyes moved to see how this happened only to find everyone in the same state. A cold rage shot through me faster than that of any Eraser could hope to achieve. Faster than the man could see, I activated my switch blade and stuck the man in the gut, than proceed to slash his throat, but in mid cut the figure just faded away. I tuned to be slugged in the face by a different figure. I stumbled to get kicked in the gut. He went to slam his foot atop me when I rolled to the right and lunged with the knife. Same as the last one just fades away after I struck. I looked up to see Kris holding her own against a figure, Riu had began to rip trees from the ground and hurl them at one who was flying through the air with out the help of wings, Lexie and Sylvan had a tag teem going on where on would take a swing then run then the other took their place. Hexis had very little trouble with his for. Just kept him at a good distance and would throw a rock or branch. I looked over to see if Riu could use some help when I realized that the semi that was crushed down on the first man was gone! I looked to the air to see if it has been thrown, but only to see the sun blocked out by a horrible looking truck coming my way! I dove to the left just in time to get my pant leg stuck under the heavy weight. At the same time I heard a loud smacking noise and saw Hexis crash into a pine tree. Two men began to close ranks around him when the audible crack from a magnum was heard throughout the forest. A man dropped then faded while the other took his time getting to the kid. Hexis pulled the trigger again to find the magazine empty. I ripped my pants and made a made dash to his only to find myself thrown to the ground and Hexis at the edge of a sharp blade.

"Check and mate my dear fellow." The Hooded man taunted as he sheathed his broad sword.

**Hope you enjoyed chapter three. Now, remember, if you don't review I shall be forced to rip out the intestines and skip rope with them. **


	5. Chapter4: The few the bad the Black Hand

Chapter 4: The few, the bad, the Black Hand

Yo kuzo here, just telling you that a random reader will have their innards ripped from them and wrapped around their little necks until he/she reviews. Just kidding, relax. Well this is ??? POV so it always starts with a little recap. Enjoy.

**??? POV**

I sat in the shelter of the wreckage while I listened to my own breathing and the over-zealous cheers of the young ones. I smiled my, apparently wicked, smile, as I thought of the last firefight that got me this happy. As if I would tell you of my only defeat. Well I readied one of my more discombobulating spells called _Shadow clone._ Essentially, it's a multiplication spell. Down side; if they take a major wound, such as missing limbs, they would fade into the surroundings and die. Upside; I can make around 12,000 of these guys without breaking a sweat. I know that you're all jealous of my amazing ness, but you don't know the half of it.

Anyway, I made my clones say something that would scare/annoy them long enough for me to escape undetected. I worked fast casting my spell _Ghost skin_ which, basically makes me go through solid objects. See, I told you that you haven't seen anything yet. Anyways, I went through the truck, the tree, I used _Wisp_ and found myself behind a large Sequoia. I took in my surroundings: the prize was looking around for more to fight, the woman with the shot gun was pummeling one of the clones, the two smallest were fighting a tag battle with one of my clones, the Asian kid was ripping trees from the earth and hurling them through the air at one of my clones who had cast _Ghost step,_ which causes the caster to float effortlessly through the air. The one I was going to attack next was pelting rocks at my clone, then would turn and run.

I was gonna have fun with this. I silently ran over to the semi and used my super natural strength to lift the truck. I leaped 40 feet in the air and threw the truck at blinding speeds towards the ground. Then, I _Wisped _over to the black kid. My fist collided with the boys face and he went sailing into a nearby pine. I pulled out my broadsword and with a single flick, I slashed, effortlessly the stick he was going to throw at my clone. The boy rolled to the left and grabbed something from his right pocket. CRACK! The thing was a Magnum that pumped a single shot into my clone who commenced to fall over and fade away. I cast _Vanish _on the remaining rounds in the magazine. In case you were wondering, vanish causes the target to disappear, and then reappear where I choose. The rounds came to my pocket. He pulled the trigger again, only to no avail. I heard the scrapping of boots on dirt so I spun and threw my prize to the ground and I put my blade to the other boy's throat. I smiled wickedly. "Check mate my dear fellow." I said as I sheathed my weapon. I began to walk away when I heard someone say

"Why? Why is everyone after us?!?" The eldest boy said hurling himself at me. He stopped just in time to miss running into my blade.

Somehow, I do not know why, but I felt sympathy for the child and decided to let the boy be. For now. I put the sword away and _Wisped away. _

I looked around at the area in which I appeared. There were Coastal Red Woods all around, a small creek was on the left, the right was a large clearing with six large black body suits sitting in the center forming the beginnings of a circle. _Good,_ I thought. _They are following orders. _

12 hours earlier

I was leaning on the left wall when the door opened to revile the, always drunk or high, *** stumble through the doorway. He cursed then rose and popped a fascist salute and fell into a padded chair. "Morning mon capitain." He slurred and hic upped. *** has missed the most missions due to 'illness'.

I nodded and pointed to the map on my desk. "Well, take a look. Do you want to be in the task force or not?" He stared blankly at the complex map. He rubbed his chin then asked, "How many wineries are in that world?" I placed my hand on my chin in, what looks like an act of pondering. I walked up to my desk and picked up a box of parchment, took a step and pelted the writing materials at the drunkard. "You drunken monkey!" I shouted at the ignorant man who proceeded to pass out on my chair. You know how in all those cartoons, the character would always smack their face when something stupid would happen? Well that's the exact reaction that I had when the stoner had become incapacitated in my small office.

I stepped outside and summoned a guard to move the ingrate somewhere other than my little chamber. Once the first of the stooges of my group had been removed the second, and perhaps even my brain-damaged character strolled in and made a low, gracious bow. His head nearly hit the stone floor of the complex. "Hello my good sir, whatever is it that I am needed for on this most glorious day?" $$$ had his eye on two things: one, money, and in large quantities that I refuse to pay. His lowest fee that was ever charged was somewhere over the sum of 5,000,000,000 dollars of the American currency! Our nations' dollar is worth about a penny to the U.S.A.

The second thing that he had his eye on was my job, head of the Black Hand and heir to the Throne. Why he would want this job is beyond me, but all I know is that he has been looking for a way to get rid of me so he can get to my mass of wealth I have tucked away in case I am in dire need of help (like that will ever happen).

One of these days I will need to find a way to remove him from the picture entirely, and this maybe the chance I have been anticipating for some time now. I think I should make him take part just for a chance to place a knife for the sake of him having the keen ability of avoiding death (usually ones caused by me). He is an ass, put it bluntly. As my saying goes, 'If you can't kill them fairly, cheat' so that was my plan, lead him on a wild goose chase in that world, get him in some horrid situation that he would need assistance with, and not help. I know I am a very mean boss.

"You are going on this assignment, any questions?" I told the still bowing man in my room.

"Well, look at this, a whole new world to explore? And look, we have such a small population of humans living there where we could do anything and get away with it." He said after looking at the map for a brief moment.

"Get your bags packed for the trip, you have eight hours to be at the Shine of the Ancient Ones. Well what are you waiting for? Get!" I said once he had finished his statement, as I thought to myself, 'Yes, yes we can do anything we want without any negative repercussions.' "Oh, and while you are out, go fetch the others and send them my way." He nodded as he left the door open; he knows I hate it when my door is open. When doors are open in this complex, it means people are allowed inside, and I hate when people are in here.

The next one who entered was one of my first choices to take on any kind of mission. %%% was tall, lean, and had frozen light blue, almost transparent hair. He was wearing his blue full plate mail that was also blue along with his broadsword that was tucked into an elaborate looking sheath that was attached to his belt by a black band that had characters of the language of his homeland, the Kmearl kingdom. He gave me a very modest bow. I shock my head in a way showing him that I was displeased. "No my dear friend, it is I who should be bowing to you. You are older than I, wiser than I, stronger than I. You are better than myself in every aspect." I went down on one knee and lowered my head. "You are far better than I." %%% smiled and forced me upright.

"My friend, it is I who should be saying all of the things that had just spewed form your lips. You are the greater warrior than I. Now, you have summoned me for what purpose?" He said in his perfect mix of bas and tenor. I smiled, I knew that he would follow me to the ends of the space if I hadn't asked him, and he would die if I gave consent. I do not know why, that's just how he rolls. "Tell me, are you familiar with the world Earth?" He nodded solemnly. He did not want to go, I could tell from the way his face curved.

"Do you want to stay behind on this one? You haven't missed one job sense the battle of the Cloning Factory. You could stay and help out here. I know that Linda-"

He interrupted me. "I am ready to leave if everyone else is ready. I have been," he paused; it looked as if he was trying, with some difficulty to string a sentence together. "anticipating this trip for such a length of time, that I do not remember where the entrance to that realm is anymore." He said after the pause.

We talked for a few more minutes and then he went to get his gear ready. In a few minutes the third in command stomped thought my door and slammed the door shut. After a few more interviews, we had our task force. !!!, a vampire, $$$, rich boy, %%%, my close friend, ###, the physical embodiment of earth, , a shape shifter, &&&, a telekinetic. This was gonna be fun.

Present day

I stood in the center of the circle of robes and said, "My brothers of the dark and evil, let us hid no longer, and reveal our true purpose to this world. Our time has come!" After half a second of waiting, all of the robes were filled with bodies of different sizes, ranging from around 5'5", to 6'9", see, we aren't prejudice ion any way. The hooded figures all joined in on a dark chant, where we come from it was used to summon Motap, god of the undead and winter, 40 years ago to fight against It, god of war, strife, hate, and death. (There are no keys on my keyboard that can type out our chant)

After our pow-wow, I looked at the hoods of all my comrades and said, "You guys up for a hunt?"

Sorry it took so long, but my computer was being retarded. And I am in the process of moving my account over to the moving castle (my lap top). And I was also grieving over the loss of some of my favorite people like Dominic De Louis, and others who I shalln't mention do to their nature of being very secretive. So, yeah, I hope you all enjoyed it,

**Love,**

**Kuzo Kun **


	6. Chapter 5: The Truth

Chapter 5: The Truth

Waz up my loyal readers? I have been very busy with my life and other things of the romantic nature, so this chapter is being written in my spare time. I am still waiting for GOOD reviews, cause the ones I get are all lame, so people, for the sake of Allah, or Bubba, or whatever, send me good reviews.

Well, any ways, this chapter is from the perspective of the bird children and maybe other characters. Hope you all enjoy it. And a word of advice; never have your first date be dinner and the movies it doesn't work. On with the show.

Daniel's POV

I was sitting on my most favorite chair, when a small and worried child slowly opened the door. Lexie had peeked her small head around the door and asked in a very small voice, "Daniel, are you awake?" there was a presence of fear in her words. _Was she still worried about the guy in the hood? _I thought, and then realized that my hand began to tremble with how terrified I was of that insane man. I looked at her then nodded at a smaller, less comfortable armchair also inside my large room on the south end of the large house. She slowly walked over to the chair, then looked from me to the chair a few times, then moved over to my lap and made herself comfortable on her makeshift chair.

I smiled warmly at her and asked in an even, caring voice of the perfect mix of tenor and bass. "What is it Lexie, you have a bad dream? Do you need me to come in and make your bed for you? I will if that is what you need." I finished with a lopsided smile that usually put grins on everyone's faces. This time however, it looked like she was uncomfortable, so I went back to my perfect straight face.

"I think that the guy in the robes had some friends." She said after a rather long and silent pause.

I ruffled my brow in concentration, "What makes you think that?" I asked after I had come up with every possible answer she usually came up with. If she said that, she saw someone out side her window, I would say, that it was I making my rounds. If she said that, in her dream there were more men with the man in black, I would say, it was just a dream that means nothing. If she said, she saw something when she was out picking berries with Kris, I would say, that it was rather hot today, you might have been seeing things. I have lots of others prepared for whatever happens.

"In town, I saw two men in all black speaking with Carlisle Cullen at the school. They looked very... menacing." She said after a long silence. _Shit! _I thought, that one I had not thought of, or even considered.  
"Well, Carlisle does know some other vampires, that might have been them. Why don't you just try to get some sleep? I will talk with the Cullens in the morning." I said as I ushered the seven-year-old outside of the door. I closed and bolted the door after her exit. I thought of how to fix my very troublesome matter as I sat back in my chair. I stroked my chin as if I had a beard on my round chin. I need to speak with Carlisle as soon as possible, that meant going there now if I must, he wont be asleep, I would bet my life on that. I became aware of a presence that I knew and loved, but I hated when Kristen walked in on me when I had the door locked. That's right, the only power she has is to walk through solid object. Upside: she can have an attack go right threw her like she was never touched. Downside: she can only use it for about 10 minutes a day, and she walks in on me in the shower!

"You may come in, you know the way." I called to the door. Not even a second later, a tall thin figure moved through the door and moved toward me as if she was moving toward her pray. She smiled wryly.

"Can I have se-" I cut her off.

"No, you may not get it on with me!" I said in a quiet, but powerful voice that has the power to terrify mortal humans. She looked rather cross, but I looked down at my papers on my desk. None of them were very interesting or had any thing to do with any thing in the last month. The only relevance they possessed was that I had been procrastinating my cleaning of this pigsty I call my room. This was yet another reason I have not to clean. I was not in the mood to go clean, or to be bothered in to sleeping with my flock member, so, split decision time.

"Keep an eye on the place, I am going to speak with Dr. C. Okay with you?" She looked as if she was going to protest, so I quickly said "Great, back in a few hours," and flung myself from my second story window. Around a foot or so off the ground, I snapped my wings open and soared into the night sky.

Half an hour or so latter, I landed on the Cullen's front lawn. Jasper was expecting me. He moved swiftly over to the door, opened it then stopped. He nodded toward the door. I took two steps toward him, letting him absorb my sent. He asked that I do this, so he would not eat me. Jazz and I have done some stupid things in the past, such as burning a church and tipping a fishing boat on the river. We are so immature it is almost funny.

I walked up to the door and took my friend in a warm embrace. He accepted and then led me inside. As I walked through the doorway, I was assaulted by the entire Cullen family and Bella (who never seems to leave this house). After some warm hearted greetings, I got right to business, as usual. "Carlisle, who was the man who you were speaking with in town this morning?" I said as Alice handed me a cup of fresh brood coffee.

He sighed, placed his hand on his brow and rubbed it vigorously. After a long pause he spoke, "They were old friends of mine from the vampire society. They were just checking on everything here. That's all." I could tell he was lying.

I sighed, "Now tell me the truth." I said in a stern voice. "Or I could ask Edward to tell me." I added.

He turned to look at me. After a long pause he finally said, "The men who were talking to me were members of the secret society known only as the Black Hand. They are from the same group of people as the one who tried before to catch you."

"How many of them are there?"

"At least 18. It has been a while since I have seen them, there might be more, never less though. Each of them has been hand picked by The Hunter ands has been trained to perfection. They will never fail at any task." He said as his voice was steadily lowering as his sentence went on.

I was mortified. "How many are here?" I asked.

"At least five, maybe more. Hard to tell."

"We have them outnumbered at least. We have my flock, and you guys, maybe we can get the po-"

"Sorry, but we can't help you." Mr. C interjected.

"Why? Do they have you scared? How can you not help Carlisle?" I was infuriated.

He looked at his muddy shoes. "If we do, they will wage war upon our world. We can't risk it." He turned and began to walk away, when, "You can win by deception. Get them to think they have won, then hit them fast and hard." He left the house.

I said my good byes and left for home. When I arrived, I saw that there was a light on upstairs, in Kris's room. I flew low and landed on the rain gutter. Slowly, not to frighten her, I opened the window. She was combing her hair on the bed, facing a large mirror that would be mounted on a wall, we found it at Wal-Mart. I hopped in and walked over. I plopped down next to her on the bed and wrapped my arms around her. "How are the kids?" I asked.

She shrugged, " They are doing fine." She turned and began to kiss me. Well, if I were a perv, I would tell you how good of a kisser she was, but I'm not. So ha! No good sex images for you! As we passed the minute point, I opened my eyes and saw our reflection. I was not the weird looking one it was she! She had a knife raised and about to plunge into my flesh when I pushed her away from me. She hit the floor with a thud. I reached for my luger in my ankle holster, but to no avail. I had left it on my desk. She smiled up at me, "The fun is just beginning." She said as she stood up. As she rose, her shape changed into a tall man, the hooded figure! He smiled, I ran swiftly around him to the door to find that a large brut was waiting on the other side. I skidded to a halt. I saw that the door was blocked; the only other exit was the window. If I could escape, then I could go into the other rooms and warn them. I spun fast and ran for the window. I found it odd that neither of the men were attempting to catch me. As I am about to leap from the window, when a shadow crossed my face. A figure lowered itself from the roof, with one hand on the roof tiles, the other on a rather wicked looking blade. I stopped just in time to narrowly dodge the blade. Door blocked, window blocked, no escape… I was a dead man.

"Come sit," said the hooded man, the original hooded man, "we must speak, and speak of business and of other pressing matters." He said with a hint of laughter in his words. He pointed to the bed. I shook my head, slowly. He sighed; the big man at the door walked out and closed the door. The man at the window hopped inside closing it behind him. _How kind of you._ I thought.

The original man said, "Must this all end in violence? I am sure you do not want your loved ones hurt." He said as the big man reentered the room holding Kristen in one arm while the other one was holding the door open for another figure to enter. The brut closed the door after he had entered. He tossed Kristen to the new man, who caught her with no effort. I went to strike when a blade came right in front of my face.

"Now," said the original, "let us converse…" he gestured to the open spot on the bed. Slowly, I walked over to the bed. One step at a time, each was met by one step of equal size from the man behind me. I slowly sat on the bed. My life was officially over.

Don, don, don!!!!!!!!!! (evil laughter in the background!) Hope you enjoy,

As always,

Kuzo Kun


End file.
